


To The Moon

by Deeply_Obsessed



Series: Rare Pairs!! [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned bowling date, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Hyungs, Vacation at jeju!, mentioned smut but no real smut cuz i dont know how to write that shit, short chapters mostly, slow updates probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeply_Obsessed/pseuds/Deeply_Obsessed
Summary: As an idol, being in a relationship with someone who isn't in the same group is hard, but it gets much harder if they're in different companies as well. Jungkook took to realizing this one month into his relationship with Kim Yugyeom of Got7, an idol in a different group signed under a different company.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844889) by [Deeply_Obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeply_Obsessed/pseuds/Deeply_Obsessed). 



> I will be slowly adding the other members as I give them more lines so don't worry about not seeing them. Also, I posted a shorter version of this work some time ago called 'Strong', but I had decided to make it longer and the time has finally come. Now, I just have to edit all the chapters I have so far, but it will take some time so please be patient! I hope you enjoy!

As an idol, being in a relationship with someone who isn't in the same group is hard, but it gets much harder if they're in different companies as well. Jungkook took to realizing this one month into his relationship with Kim Yugyeom of Got7, an idol in a different group signed under JYP, _not_ BigHit.

Their schedules never matched because their comebacks were far apart most of the time, and this made it difficult to meet at music awards shows, the only place where they were able to hang out freely.

It was frustrating. But another thing was that, despite being busy with group activities, they also had their own schedules that took up even more of their time, and thus, both boys could never meet up.

The only good thing was that the time they spent separated made it all that more exciting every time they actually got to see each other face-to-face.

Weeks of no physical contact turned way too emotional when they were finally able to have the physical affection they were starved of. It was pure bliss to be able to act like a real couple.

And sadly (but not surprisingly), those blissful moments together were ruined 99% of the time because of their stupid band members who were way too protective over their maknaes (even though they were adults who can clearly make decision for themselves!).

"I want my Jungkookie to still have his purity once you all leave this house," Seokjin told Jinyoung sternly, arms gripping at his own waist while Jinyoung's were crossed against his chest.

They stood face-to-face in the middle of BTS' living room, GOT7 having arrived a few minutes prior because of the get-together they planned nearly two weeks beforehand.

It was that time of the month where neither groups had schedules (at least, schedules so important that they couldn't shove it towards another day) and so they met up due to their maknaes' begging.

"Jungkook-ah is most definitely the one to taint our Gyeomie," responded Jinyoung with a huff, as if it was hard to believe that Yugyeom was capable of a 'corrupted' innocence.

Behind him, Yugyeom heard Jackson say something along the lines of 'Yugyeom might probably be the dirtiest one out of us.'

Yugyeom rolled his eyes, but then BamBam responded with 'You've seen his porn history too?!' and Yugyeom immediately punched both their arms.

Jungkook caught his eye, his eyes bright and a teasing smile graced his lips. Of course he heard.

They were brought back to reality with Seokjin's offended gasp. "Jungkook is a baby!" he said. "How dare you accuse him of sending Yugyeom nudes at the most inappropriate of times?!"

"Why else would Yugyeom get boners when we're taking a break from filming? It's not like he'll just pull out pornhub out of nowhere. Jungkook has to be behind this."

Jungkook looked ready to die where he stood next to Seokjin, and although Yugyeom felt the same way, he quite enjoyed seeing his boyfriend embarassed about his dirty secret being revealed.

"Well, maybe Yugyeom is just exploring the wonderful world of exhibitionism! Maybe he's enjoying watching porn at any time of day!" exclaimed Seokjin. "If that's the case, my maknae is innocent and you're accusing him for something he hasn't done."

Yugyeom groaned loudly, covering his face with his hands. "Can we not talk about this?" he begged. "Seriously, every fucking time we come over you do this. Can't we get a damn break?" he grumbled to himself, more than annoyed at how many times they've gone through the same scene.

Yugyeom wordlessly took Jungkook's hand and lead him deeper into the house, leaving the Jins to finish off whatever the hell it was they keep doing every time they see each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"This sucks," whined Yugyeom.

Jungkook hummed in agreement, cuddling into his boyfriend's side and enjoying the warmth he emitted that kept the older from completely freezing in the dorm.

(Yoongi had unfortunately gotten a cold nearly three days ago, and Namjoon was worried the others would get contaminated, so for the past few days, they've been living in Antarctica in attempt to keep out any more viruses.)

The maknaes currently laid on an inflatable mattress (bought solely for this situation because the hyungs got the privilege to sit on the couch and armchairs but the youngest members had to take the floor) and they were buried under a thick blanket to keep themselves nice and toasty but still, Jungkook could feel the cold air sneaking in through the sides of the blanket.

As Jungkook and Yugyeom shared Jungkook's earphones and listened to the older's Spotify playlist, they silently stared at the hyungs taking over the couch, criticizing them, insulting them in their head.

"They're treating us like kids," complained Jungkook loud enough to be heard. "Hyungs have serious issues. I think we need to have an intervention with Bang PD."

"I heard that, you brat!" exclaimed Jimin. "Do you really want me to tell Seokjin-hyung that you're talking shit behind his back?"

Jungkook huffed moodily, not even bothering to reply back as he shifted his gaze towards his boyfriend.

Yugyeom went back to scrolling through Instagram on his own phone so Jungkook decided to try and sleep a bit before lunch.

His mind turned hazy as slumber made itself present, but Jungkook could still see and hear the chaos, a little blurred but still obvious.

Seokjin and Jaebum were in the kitchen discussing what they'd be having for lunch, while Jinyoung and Namjoon sat at the kitchen window giving each other tips on how to take the perfect picture.

Jimin, Mark, Jackson and BamBam sat on the couch in that order. The noise level was slowly going up as Jackson and Mark made it a competition to translate the movie to Korean (since Namjoon had lost the control days beforehand) so that the other two could understand.

Jungkook's gaze shifted to Yoongi. He sat on the recliner, headphones on with his laptop resting on his lap as he worked on whatever it was he usually worked on. And then the obvious trashcan set near him, overflowing with snotty tissues due to the cold he managed to catch.

The rest of the members were nowhere near sight, but if Jungkook concentrated hard enough, he could hear Taehyung, Hoseok, and Youngjae yelling in excitement (or rage) as they used Jungkook's video games.

Jungkook sighed. "The hyungs are a pain in the ass," he said tiredly.

Yugyeom laughed, but Jimin gasped and put his hand over his heart mocking hurt.

"Jungkookie! I did not raise you to be so mean to your hyungs!" he scolded with a frown.

Jungkook stuck his tongue out at him and buried his face in Yugyeom's chest once again.

"I'm telling Seokjin-hyung you're being a dick!" Jimin resorted to threaten. "Maybe then you'll learn how to appreciate us."

"Stop being such a snitch," laughed Jackson.

Jimin rolled his eyes. "It's hilarious to hear this from the likes of you."

Jackson's smiled was replaced with a confused frown. "What?"

"Remember on Taehyung's 20th birthday when I took him out to drink without the hyungs and you told on me?"

Jackson blinked, expressionless.

"I still remember, asshole! Seokjin twisted my balls for intoxicating Taehyung and letting him run free. I had bruised genitals for so long, I couldn't even masturbate properly!"

Jackson finally cracked and he burst out laughing. "You got your balls twisted?!" he asked through his giggles. "Damn, I feel sorry for you."

Mark snorted. "Did you forget when you were being a dick to Jinyoung so he forced you to wear nipple clamps?" Jackson's face flushed and he tried to shut Mark up but the boy was already leaning into Jimin who gladly helped shoved the other away. "You had salami nipples for more than a week."

"I remember that!" exclaimed BamBam who, up to this point, had been watching the movie. "You complained you couldn't get laid because everyone was disgusted with your nipples!"

Jungkook couldn't help but burst out laughing with the hyungs who took pride in Jackson's over the top reaction. He hid behind his hands and squirmed around to let out his frustration.

"I hate this family!" he yelled standing up and running to the kitchen.

With Jackson's disappearance came peace. Now that only Mark was translating the movie, everyone listened intently, even Jungkook.

He shifted one last time and Yugyeom did too. He must have known Jungkook's plan on napping because he let Jungkook move him around into a position more comfortable for the older boy.

So that's how Jungkook found himself with Yugyeom's arm around him so that his hand rested on Jungkook's waist, rubbing soothing circles on him through the shirt. Jungkook rested his head on Yugyeom's chest and let his own hand fall comfortably atop of Yugyeom's stomach.

Slowly, Jungkook drifted off to sleep with Tori Kelly singing in one ear while The Lion King translated entered the other.

Right before he succumbed to the darkness, he felt a small kiss on the top of his head, making him smile in content.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"I really want to kiss you." Yugyeom pouted cutely making Jungkook copy his expression.

"I do too," Jungkook whispered. "But you know we can't. Not while these pains are here."

They looked over at Seokjin, Jaebum and Jinyoung who were nearly done with the preparations for dinner.

"We can hear you," chided Seokjin distractedly as he rushed around setting up the table.

"I wasn't trying to be discreet with that last part," responded Jungkook.

The young couple was sitting side by side at the dining table watching the others scurry around the kitchen. They were the only ones present at the moment, aside from the ones cooking the meals.

"Can I please kiss you?" whispered Yugyeom again after the hyungs didn't bother to continue with the conversation.

Jungkook felt his cheeks redden a bit, but still, he shook his head and put his hand on the other's thigh. "Jinyoung is glaring at us."

They turned to said hyung and he looked away, pretending to have not seen anything by fiddling with the paper towels.

"Keep it PG," warned Seokjin once he noticed the two maknaes closer than before.

"Why?" fired back Jungkook. "You guys aren't prudes. Is there a problem watching two grown men kiss?"

Jaebum laughed at the outburst. "You guys are our babies," he said with a teasing smile. "It's weird to see our babies kiss."

The maknaes groaned at the comment, more than annoyed by the choice of words the other used. "Why do you have to put it that way?" whined Yugyeom. "We're adults, dammit! Adults!"

"Jungkookie will always be my baby," Seokjin said fondly as he passed by and ruffled Jungkook's hair.

"And you'll always be my annoying brat of a baby brother," Jinyoung directed to Yugyoem. He didn't even bother to get close, he just grinned at the younger.

"I'm running away," declared Yugyeom. "And I'm taking Jungkook, and we're gonna kiss all we want."

"Good luck with that, cute little dongsaeng," cooed Jaebum. He walked over and pinched Yugyeom's cheeks with the intent of being annoying.

Yugyeom groaned louder, trying to slap away the hands from his face. It worked, fortunately.

Somehow, the three hyungs stopped paying attention to the couple in favor of finishing their tasks. Yugyeom grinned as he caught Jungkook's eye.

"None of them are looking," Yugyeom whispered with a grin. "Come here."

Jungkook did so excitedly, leaning in and taking the kiss he's been desperately craving.

It only lasted a few seconds, and when they pulled away, they couldn't help but smile at each other, eyes crinkling in happiness and hearts fluttering with joy.

"Did you guys kiss?" asked Jackson who had walked in right when they separated.

He hadn't said it as loud as expected, so the hyungs weren't immediately all up in the maknae's faces for not keeping it PG.

Yugyeom shrugged and leaned back into his seat.

Jackson made a face. "Gross." And he walked towards Jinyoung who was already stealing pieces of meat from the plate Jaebum had set on the counter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, these chapters are going to be really tame and domestic and will hold no meaning at all. There really isn't a set storyline needing to be followed so the content won't make that much sense I think. But domestic-ish Yugkook/Gotbang is something that I crave and I shall write it to please myself! I hope you all like it too <3


	4. Chapter 4

Promotions have finally come to an end, Jungkook has slept away a whole day to make up for the sleep he missed out on, and now the young man finds himself full of energy as midnight nears.

He's talking to Yugyeom over Skype, the other's face opened in a tab in the corner of the screen as Jungkook scrolled through the web in search of fool-proof plans that would allow them to escape their hyungs without raising suspicions.

"What if we say we're going to the gym?" whispered Jungkook into the microphone of his earphones.

"Jackson-hyung always goes with me to the gym. He'll want to tag along."

Jungkook pursed his lips and scratched off the lie from the paper he'd been using for the past three days to note down any believable lies that could trick their hyungs into leaving them alone.

"What if we tell them we're going to see a movie?" Jungkook suggested as he clicked out of the web and enlarged Yugyeom's window.

"Mark-hyung has been wanting to see that new horror movie that came out, so he'll probably tag along if I tell hyungs that," Yugyeom rejected the idea again.

Jungkook huffed in agitation as he scratched that off the list too. "What if we say we're going to the zoo?" he read off the paper.

"You really think Youngjae and BamBam would skip out on the chance to see animals?" 

Jungkook smacked the pen down on the crumbled paper in frustration. "This is hopeless," he said. "I give up. Let's just have Skype dates for the rest of our lives. That'll sure make this relationship a lot easier."

Yugyeom laughed making Jungkook's expression scrunch more in agitation. 

"Why the hell are you laughing at me? I'm the only one suggesting things here."

"Babe," mumbled Yugyeom leaning in closer to the camera. Jungkook felt himself flush because he knew Yugyeom was staring at him, and Jungkook could almost feel him looking into his soul. "We're looking for excuses," he reminded. "The date is settled, we just need to sneak past the hyungs."

Jungkook's once agitated expression smoothed into a blank one. He blinked, nibbled on his lip as he thought, then finally let his head fall back as he groaned loudly. 

"I completely forgot that we already had a date idea," Jungkook whined. He sighed and looked at the computer with a pout. "I guess I can just tell them I'm going bowling by myself. They hate bowling with a passion."

"But bowling's fun!" exclaimed Yugyeom.

"Yeah, but my hyungs are sore losers who claim I cheat everytime I play against them," Jungkook rambled. 

Yugyeom looked amused, a huge grin overtaking his face making Jungkook feel all warm inside. "How can someone cheat at bowling?" asked the younger of the two, only a little surprised at the claims of the BTS hyungs.

"I don't have the mentality to think out possibilities."

A comfortable silence took over and Jungkook started doodling as a distraction on the leftover space of the sheet with the rejected excuses.

"Hey." Jungkook looked up at the gentle voice of his boyfriend. "It's getting late already. Tell your hyungs you're going bowling, I'll tell my hyungs I'm going to meet a friend, and then you can pick me up." 

Jungkook smiled. "We're technically not lying."

"Exactly," confirmed Yugyeom with a cheeky smile. "It was that easy. So, see you tomorrow?" 

"You know it."

 


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't know why, but Jungkook was nervous. He was sitting in the JYP lobby waiting for Yugyeom to come down from the practice room.

Apparently, instead of telling his hyungs that he was going out with a friend, Yugyeom lied and said he was going to work on a project at the agency. Thus, that's how Jungkook ended up in the JYP building instead of the dorms.

The man checked his phone for any messages and huffed when he didn't see any new ones.

Jungkook looked around, as if trying to spot his over protective hyungs tailing him, and then looked back down at his phone.

He's been waiting for nearly 8 minutes and he was starting to get fidgety.

After what delt like forever, the elevator doors opened and Yugyeom stepped out with a huge grin on his face.

"Jungkookie!" he exclaimed with his arms wide open.

"Yugyeom!" said Jungkook with just as much enthusiasm. "I've missed your ugly face! I feel like it's been too long!"

The smaller boy didn't hesitate to run into Yugyeom's arms and hugged him tightly. He sighed in content, burying his nose in Yugyeom's neck and reveling in the scent he missed.

Yugyeom laughed. "We saw each other a little under a month ago," he reminded.

"Clearly you don't know how needy I am when it comes to you."

"You're adorable," Yugyeom murmured into Jungkook's hair right before planting a kiss on his scalp making Jungkook smile.

Eventually, Jungkook let go and stepped back a bit. "Let's get going. My manager is waiting outside."

Yugyeom let his boyfriend drag him out of the building and towards the black truck parked across the street.

They ignored the cameras flashing every other second trying to get good pictures of the two.

"Is he going to be your driver only or your bodyguard too?" Yugyeom teased lightly once the were settling in the back seats.

Jungkook rolled his eyes at the comment. "I don't need a bodyguard to play bowling," he mumbled.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Yugyeom asked with an excited twinkle in his eye.

Jungkook gave a toothy grin. "Yeah, we can make out for a bit."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my writing in this is super cringey :/

"God I really missed this," Yugyeom mumbled against Jungkook's lips when he pulled away from the hurried make out session to take in a much needed breath.

They were hiding in the empty restroom of the bowling alley, having one hour left together before they were made to go back home. Yugyeom definitely didn't want to waste their remaining time playing bowling when they could do something much more enjoyable like kiss away the competitiveness of the bowling competition.

Besides, they already played for like an hour. And they took pictures, and tweeted their scores, and they even talked to a few fans that they bumped into. It was quite eventful, but now both men wanted private time considering they don't get it all that much (thanks to their hyungs).

The last time they had a proper make out session was when they had barely started dating. That was the first -and the last- time they were this intimate with each other because while they were getting handsy in Yugyeom's bedroom during one of their date-masked-as-a-hangout date, BamBam walked in and saw them. After that, the word spread quickly between the two groups and the next thing they knew they were being babied.

It was a huge relief to finally have the privacy they've been deprived from. Jungkook didn't hesitate at all to grab Yugyeom by the collar of his shirt and pull him in for a very desperate kiss as soon as they had closed the restroom door.

Yugyeom grinned, closed his eyes, and sighed in bliss when he felt Jungkook slowly kissing down Yugyeom's neck, the younger somehow ending up pressed against the restroom door.

The younger gripped onto Jungkook's waist and pressed closer against him, their bodies sharing warmth in the cold restroom. Jungkook leaned in and innocently kissed his boyfriend's lips once again making the other giggle again.

"You're being vanilla," said Yugyeom once they pulled away again for another breathing break.

"Nobody is as kinky as you," responded Jungkook before he went to work on Yugyeom's neck, leaving tiny marks here and there in spots that can be easily hidden.

Yugyeom scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh please." He shifted them both, and now Jungkook was the one pressed against the door. "You never protest to my so-called kinks. That says something about you."

"Yeah, that I'm an idiot who enjoys making you feel good," retorted Jungkook.

"Feeling's mutual, Kook." Yugyeom leaned in and pecked Jungkook's neck. He gripped at the taller male's waist.

"Don't leave any marks, Yugyeom," Jungkook warned. "I don't want hyungs to ground me or whatever."

"You're an adult. They can't tell you what to do."

Jungkook giggled. "You say that as if your own hyungs don't smack your ass for disrespecting them on camera."

Yugyeom pulled away and Jungkook felt his stomach churn in giddiness at the pout the other had on his face.

"You don't have to bring it up, you know," mumbled Yugyoem.

"Yeah I do."

"You're horrible, why do I like you again?"

"Because I'm cute."

They stared at each other in silence, Jungkook with his cute bunny smile and Yugyeom trying to hold back the joy trying to show on his face. Then, "Of course you are."

Instead of going in for a kiss, Yugyeom hugged Jungkook close. That's when he felt the bulge his boyfriend apparently had.

"You're really sensitive," Yugyeom pointed out without pulling away. He felt -and heard- Jungkook hum in agreement.

"Hand or mouth?"

Jungkook's eyes opened at the sudden question and he pulled away slightly so that he could look his boyfriend in the face.

"What?"

Yugyeom grinned, and looked down. Jungkook followed his line of sight, and a bright flush took over his face when he understood what the other meant.

Wordlessly, Jungkook pulled Yugyeom in for another kiss before he gave his answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I think, the more I realize that all the chapters I'm writing are completely random and I don't have a storyline set. This whole story is about Yugkook, period. Lol I need to get my act together and make something of this. I hope you enjoy this chapter though!!


	7. Chapter 7

They were on their way to the JYP dorm building when it occured to both boys that they hadn't fixed themselves properly before exiting the restroom minutes prior. 

Jungkook was quick to take his phone out and set the camera on selfie mode. He carefully fixed the collar of his jacket so that it would hide the countless small love bites his boyfriend left behind. 

"You really went all out with the hickeys," he mumbled distractedly. "I'll have to wear a scarf at home now."

Yugyeom winked and gave him finger guns. "Those hickeys are a work of art. If anything, Taehyung and Namjoon will appreciate them." 

Jungkook huffed in amusement. "That's code for a serious scolding."

He put his phone away once he was sure nothing could be seen and he leaned back on the seat. His gaze drifted towards Yugyeom who hadn't bothered to check on his own appearance. 

A small tug pulled at the corner of Jungkook's mouth when his eyes landed on Yugyeom's neck. "At least I won't be the only one getting scolded for doing stuff in a public bathroom." 

With a confused frown, Yugyeom took his phone out and checked himself. He cursed when he spotted a particular hickey at the side of his neck that wasn't low enough to be hidden by a simple shirt adjusting. 

Yugyeom sighed dramatically. "And here I thought you were going to make my life easier."

"Oh honey." Jungkook grinned as he took Yugyeom's hand and brought it close enough to plant a small kiss on the top of it. "I'm here to add spice to your bland egg omelette."

Yugyeom took it upon himself to interlace their fingers. "An omelette can be spiced?" he asked. 

Jungkook shrugged and shifted into a more comfortable position, his hold on Yugyeom tightening the smallest bit before loosening again. 

"I'm gonna Google that."

This time, Jungkook couldn't stop the fond smile from reaching his lips as he stared at his boyfriend try to type with his left hand. 

Jungkook squeezed at Yugyeom's right hand again, and the other copied his actions, a small sign that he was still paying attention to Jungkook despite being on the phone. 

"Can you wake me up when we get there?" Jungkook asked. "I wanna walk you to your room."

Yugyeom hummed. "Look at you, baby, getting all brave by walking me to my room," he teased. 

Jungkook scoffed lightly and closed his eyes. "Don't wake me up then."

Jungkook didn't open his eyes, but he felt Yugyeom place a kiss on the top of his hand. "Don't worry, I'll wake you up."

"Thanks." 

And Jungkook drifted off to sleep with the radio playing softly in the background, his ears focusing more on Yugyeom's soft voice singing under his breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in just 3 days! Wow, I honestly thought I was gonna take longer. I hope you liked it!! And if you are a BTS OT7 enthusiast, check out my newest story! It's a VMin for now, but I will definitely make it become an OT7 before it ends. It's mostly stupid chapters within text format (with the exception of some chapters) so if you think you'll like that, then make sure to check it out!


	8. Chapter 8

Nobody was waiting for Yugyeom when they entered the dorm, and for that they were glad. Silently, both men made their way to Yugyeom's room. They wanted a few more minutes alone without having to worry about being interrupted by someone going for a midnight snack or something.

Yugyeom didn't close the door all the way because otherwise it would have made a lot of noise, but Jungkook didn't mind. They stood in the middle of the bedroom holding hands. 

"I'm glad we were able to go on an actual date." Jungkook's voice was muffled because of the black face mask he had put on before exiting the van. 

"Me too," responded Yugyeom. He tucked the mask under Jungkook's chin and leaned in to give the shorter boy a bunch of small kisses that made them both giggle like idiots. 

They pulled away and Jungkook pouted. "I'll text you when I get home, okay?" 

"Wait." Yugyeom let go and walked over to his dresser. 

Jungkook stood still, confused but patient, as he observed his boyfriend dig around his drawer for something. 

When Yugyeom was back to standing in front of Jungkook, he had a pamphlet in his hand. One of Jeju Island. 

"What is this?" Jungkook asked taking the pamphlet and looking through it distractedly.

Yugyeom grinned, eyes twinkling in delight. "I talked to your manager and asked when your next break was. It matches with ours, so I kindly asked if we could spend our vacation together in Jeju Island. You want to guess what he said?" 

Jungkook was already shaking with excitement. "Please tell me he agreed!" 

Yugyeom laughed. "Yeah, he told me he'd take care of the tickets. We're going to Jeju for a week!" Yugyeom announced in an excited whisper.

Jungkook hugged Yugyeom tight, so tight the other felt himself losing his breath but he wasn't about to push his boyfriend away. 

"I love you so much, oh my God, we're gonna be together for a whole week!" 

"Yeah. And since the hyungs won't let us be alone, they're gonna be coming along."

Jungkook pulled away but the joy didn't decrease at all. "Who cares about them? We're going to Jeju together! That's still exciting!" 

Yugyeom laughed again. "It is. Now, go home."

Jungkook pouted. "Can't we hug for a little longer?" 

"And leave your driver waiting out there longer?"

Jungkook blinked. "Yeah."

Yugyeom shook his head. "I'll walk you to the door, babe."

"You really need that spice in your omelette."

"Omelettes don't need spice! It's a matter of preferences!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO can you tell I didn't know how to end it? XD dishonern on my cow. Oh well, i hope you enjoy it!


	9. Chapter 9

"Hyung." 

A gentle hand shook Mark by the shoulder and he frowned as he pushed the hand away. 

"Hyung." 

More shaking, this time rougher than the last. Mark mentally groaned as he slapped away the hand again and turned his back to his annoying dongsaeng trying to keep him from his beauty sleep. 

"Mark-hyung, wake up!" BamBam hissed, foregoing the shaking since it clearly wasn't working. Instead, he landed a slap on Mark's thigh over the covers. "I just saw Jungkook and Yugyeom go into Gyeomie's room!" 

That caught Mark's attention. He sat up quickly, a sudden dizziness fogging his mind for a few seconds. Once his mind stopped spinning, he turned to BamBam who stood at the side of his bed shirtless and with an expression that resembled something close to panic.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that. I think I heard wrong," Mark mumbled as he rubbed at the sleep from his eyes.

"What do you think you heard?" asked BamBam. 

"That Jungkook walked into Yugyeom's room at-" he grabbed his phone from where it was charging on the nightstand and turned it on. "-nearly 11 at night."

"Oh." BamBam sat on the edge of the bed. "No, yeah, you heard correctly."

"What the hell? At this hour?" 

BamBam nodded. "I was going to tell Jinyoung but he's asleep and I'm scared that he'll hide all my credit cards again for ruining his beauty sleep. I don't know what to do, hyung! Please help me! Do i tell Jungkookie to go home? Do I leave them alone? What am I supposed to do in this type of situation?" 

With a devastated sigh, Mark flung his legs over the side of the bed and put on his slippers. "Let's call a meeting into place then. Torturing the maknaes is a priority. Let's just hope Jinyoung's in a good enough mood to keep us alive."

"Those words aren't encouraging me to snitch, " BamBam said.  

Mark smiled lazily. "It wasn't an encouragement. Now let's go."

°•°•°•°•°

Less than 10 minutes later, six of the GOT7 members were squished together in the dorm's small bathroom. 

Somehow they managed to get comfortable enough in the tight space by letting go of the idea of personal space. Youngjae was cuddling up to Jackson in the bathtub with Jaebum squeezed next to them, Jinyoung was sitting on the toilet seat, and both Mark and BamBam stood in front of the door as if you stop anybody from leaving. 

Mark was the first to break the silence. "Before we start the meeting, I'm gonna need you to promise not to get mad-"

"Already we're off to a bad start," said Jinyoung through a long yawn. He blinked slowly at them. "People say that line when they're about to reveal something that will upset others."

"What's this meeting about," whined Youngjae from his spot against Jackson's chest. "Please make it quick because I'm already falling asleep on you."

"Okay." Mark let out a small huff. "BamBam said he'll gladly tell you guys." Mark smiled innocently at a shocked BamBam and he walked over to sit at the edge of the tub. The younger looked ready to run. "Continue Bam," prodded mark. 

"Why would you throw me under the bus like that," hissed the Thai. 

Mark shrugged. "Just be glad you aren't dying. But the ones you're exposing are most probably gonna suffer a little bit."

Suddenly, everyone (with the exception of Youngjae who looked to have already fallen asleep on Jackson's chest) perked up.  

"Expose?" asked Jackson. "Who are you exposing?"

BamBam shifted on his feet. He gazed down at his fiddling hands once he realized everybody's attention was on him. "I went to get a glass of water and um... I saw Yugyeom lead Jungkook into his room."

There was a series of sound. Jaebum complained with a groan, Jackson gasped dramatically, and Youngjae whined in agitation at the sudden noise. 

"I'm sorry what now?" came Jinyoung's deep voice. 

BamBam rolled his eyes. "Being in denial won't make reality disappear, " he snapped. "Yugyeom and Jungkook have been alone behind doors for approximately 10 minutes and I'm afraid to hear things I shouldn't hear."

"Why didn't you just tell them you caught them?" asked Jaebum through a sleepy yawn. 

"Because I'm dumb and I panicked. And even if I had busted them, they wouldn't have taken me seriously because I'm not Jinyoung or Seokjin. They're only scared of them."

Jaebum huffed out a little laugh. "Can't blame them."

"Jaebum," Jinyoung warned. 

Jaebum's smiled wiped off and he leaned his head back against the shower wall. "I swear you need time lighten up," he complained,  but went ignored by Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung sighed. "Okay fine. They're in the room together. Who's gonna volunteered to eavesdrop."

BamBam raised his hand. "I actually heard a bit of the conversation they had before I ran to wake up Mark-hyung."

"What did you hear?" 4 mean asked simultaneously in a harsh whisper. Youngjae flinched awake and looked around in confusion. 

"Yugyeom planned a week long trip to Jeju. That's pretty much all I heard."

Jinyoung hummed in thought. "Alright. I'll call Seokjin tomorrow and talk to him about this trip. Then we'll decide on a punishment. Let's just go to sleep for now."

"So we were woken up for no real reason?" 

Everyone turned to Youngjae who was scowling at the second maknae, the other's once innocent eyes suddenly looking really threatening. 

BamBam laughed nervously. 

"It was for gossip's sake?"

"I'll deal with you tomorrow, brat," he said in a warning tone.

And just like that, they all filed out of the bathroom and into their respective bedrooms. And right on time because not too far after they were in the comfort of their beds, they heard a set of footprints head towards the living room. Seconds later, the front door opened and closed, then it was just Yugyeom's familiar footsteps heading back to his own room. 


	10. Chapter 10

On any regular day, Jungkook would wake up and see his ceiling first thing. If not the ceiling, then the wall. Today, he woke up and saw Seokjin's face glaring at him.

"Hyung, he's asleep-" Jungkook heard Namjoon say somewhere in the background. He couldn't really tell where he was because Seokjin was taking up most of his vision.

Seokjin moved back and that's when the maknae noticed their leader pulling onto his arm making him back away but the oldest was resisting now.

"He's looking at me," Seokjin deadpanned. "He's not asleep anymore if he's looking at me."

"Because you woke him up with your yelling!" exclaimed Namjoon. "Seriously, who yells at a sleeping person?"

"Clearly I do otherwise we wouldn't be here. Now, Jungkookie." 

Said boy blinked rapidly when Seokjin wordlessly shoved his phone in his face. The screen was bright and Jungkook said so, which lead to Seokjin lowering the brightness before shoving the phone back into Jungkook's face. 

"Explain this."

Jungkook finally looked at what was on the phone. Their Twitter was opened up with pictures of him entering the JYP building, and another one with him and Yugyeom leaving together. 

Jungkook sighed and gave the phone back to its owner. 

"Yugyeom and I went bowling together, so what?" 

 "You went on a date without telling me," said Seokjin. "Why would you do that?"

 "Because we didn't want you and Jinyoung to bother us more than you already do."

Seokjin scoffed. "You're a brat, you know that?" He huffed and looked around the room distractedly. Finally, he looked back at his dongsaeng.

"I'm changing the wifi password and I'm not giving it to you. And if you need money, you're gonna have to find someone else to lend it to you because none of us in the group are lending you money because you deceived us."

Jungkook sat up with wide eyes and looked at Namjoon. "Hyung, you agreed to letting me die?!" 

Namjoon laughed. "You're not dying, you're just wasting your own money for the first time ever instead of tricking us into buying you stuff."

Jungkook whined. He grabbed onto Seokjin's arm, not letting go even as he tried to get away from the younger. 

"Hyung, don't do this to me! I can't waste my own money! I'll go broke within a week!"

Seokjin laughed. "Should have thought of that before you hid your date with Yugyeom."

 "I won't do it again," whined the maknae as he fumbled in the sheets trying to reach for Seokjin once again, but Seokjin kept moving out of reach. "Please spare me." 

Seokjin pushed the silent Namjoon out the room, but before Seokjin himself left, he stood at the bedroom door and grinned at Jungkook. "Have fun adulting!" Then he slammed the door shut. 

Jungkook groaned and fell back on the bed. Still, he didn't regret sneaking out on a date with Yugyeom. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in 1 day? Mayhaps my procastination is finally moving out? Lol nah don't get used to it XD See ya next time!

Yugyeom finished his morning dance practice and took a break by letting himself crash on the only sofa in the practice room. He took out his phone and continued scrolling through his Instagram feed when out of nowhere, his phone disappeared from his hand.

Yugyeom frowned, then looked up to see Jinyoung standing in front of him while slipping Yugyeom's phone into his back pocket. 

"What?" is all Yugyeim managed to say amongst the shock.

"I'll be keeping it for a while," Jinyoung stated easily. "If you want to contact Jungkook then you're free to use any of our phones but you have to be in the same room as us while you're talking to him."

Yugyeom stared at his hyung in disbelief, eyes wide and mouth gaping slightly as he struggled to form a proper response. Eventually, right as Jinyoung was walking away, he managed to sputter out a "You can't take my phone away!" 

Jinyoung smiled sarcastically at the younger who followed him out of the practice room. "Jackson bought it for you remember? It's not really yours."

The maknae pursed his lips. "Then only Jackson-hyung can take it away so give it back."

"Ha, funny. He told me to take it from you as revenge for not telling us you were going on a date."

"It was a  _date_! Why would I invite my hyungs to a  _date_ that they have nothing to do with?" protested the maknae.

They stepped onto an elevator and Jinyoung pressed the first floor button. "Doesn't mean we don't wanna have fun with your boyfriend either. It could have been a group date, but noooo. You chose to be stingy." Jinyoung clicked his tongue in mock distaste. "I raised you wrong."

"You didn't raise me now please give me my phone back," whined Yugyeom. He gently stomped his foot, too afraid to put any real strength in the stomping because they're in a box being carried by wires and he doesn't have a death wish yet.

"No. I'm not gonna give you your phone back no matter what you say."

Yugyeom groaned in annoyance. "Hyung! This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair kid. Welcome to the real world. Learn to live in it." The elevator stopped and the doors open. Jinyoung ruffled Yugyeom's hair and smiled kindly. "I'm going to the cafeteria. Feel free to join me or not. I don't care." And he walked off. 

Yugyeom but his lip in frustration. "Can you lend me your phone to call Jungkook?" Yugyeom asked as he stepped out of the confined space.

Jinyoung didn't turn around, but he responded with verbal approval and that was all it took for Yugyeom to chase after his hyung despite wanting to go home and throw a tantrum. 

Right now, all that could make him feel better is to bitch about Jinyoung to Jungkook while Jinyoung was there listening. It's the small things in life that count.


	12. Chapter 12

Jinyoung was the first to finish eating so he left the maknae alone in favor of getting a few more minutes of 'dance practice' before they headed off to another schedule in a few hours.

Yugyeom, although he was deadbeat tired and ready to pass out on the floor, went directly to the practice room after he finished eating his own lunch because he also wanted to practice more.

He froze at the door when he noticed through the crack of the door that Jinyoung was facing the wall mirror, his back facing the maknae. Faintly, Yugyeom could hear his hyung talking on the phone, and what kind of dongsaeng would he be if he didn't listen in on the private conversation? 

 "You think they deserve it?" 

Already Yugyeom could tell the conversation was about him and Jungkook. But now the question is, who is he talking to and about what exactly?

There was a small silence, then, "Shouldn't we teach them a lesson though? They went out without us." Yugyeom's mouth formed a little 'O' when hearing that. He must be talking to Seokjin. Who else is as protective and dramatic as them two? "It kind of hurt my feelings, not gonna lie." 

Yugyeom rolled his eyes at that, then he heard Jinyoung laugh at what Seokjin must have said.

"Alright, whatever. But after this, Yugyeom is going on lockdown for a while."

Said man was confused but his hopes were getting higher and higher the more he listened. Maybe he's going to get lucky? 

"Okay. We'll be there tomorrow morning. Call me tonight, alright? See you later Seokjin."

Not wanting to get in trouble now that he knows he's going to see Jungkook, Yugyeom silently ran down the hallway and towards the elevator. He just wanted to get home and Skype Jungkook. He just had to convince Jaebum into lending him his laptop for it. 

Jinyoung looked at the mirror and gently made his way over to the cracked open door where he knew Yugyeom was hiding behind a few minutes prior. 

Jinyoung sighed in relief. "Sorry I switched topics so fast, Yugyeom was eavesdropping."

Seokjin laughed something small. "That boy has guts."

Jinyoung smiled. "No kidding." He went to sit on the unoccupied sofa and crossed his legs when he leaned back. "Anyway, like I was saying, they're reaching the honeymoon phase and that's dangerous territory."

"I'm surprised it took this long," commented Seokjin. "And I'm impressed Yugyeom planned a trip to Jeju with all of us. They're growing up so fast." Seokjin sniffed as if he was crying and Jinyoung hummed in agreement. 

"I think we need to lay off them for a bit." 

Seokjin scoffed. "Obviously we do. But can't we enjoy our innocent maknaes before they finish the deal?"

"I guess."

Seokjin cheered. "Great. So we agree to keep them from getting too intimate? Because I don't know about you but I don't want to experience my maknae have amature virgin sex right in front of me all because they cuddled too much."

"I wish you were kidding but I know you're not," said Jinyoung only slightly amazed at the point Seokjin made. "Okay. We won't let them get away from us until we're in Jeju and can guarantee their privacy."

"Bingo! Let your group members know and I'll do the same."

"Gotcha, boss," said Jinyoung as he mocked a salute. He smirked and got comofortable against the soft leather sofa. "You know, I've always found it kinda hot how you can take control so easily."

Seokjin's loud squeaky laughed sounded through the phone and Jinyoung almost had to pull away from how loud it was, but Seokjin regained composure soon enough. "Save the ass kissing for someone else," he said. 

"I'll think about it," was Jinyoung's response. "Bye bye~"

"Bye loser."

 


	13. Chapter 13

"Yugyeom!" 

"Jungkook!"

There was no hesitation when Yugyeom rushed towards his boyfriend who had been the one to open the door for him. Yugyeom hugged him tight, then pulled away to plant an innocent kiss against Jungkook's lips. 

Yugyeom thought they were safe. After all, he had been the first one to exit the van. His impatience had given him enough energy to run up four flight of stairs to get to the Bangtan dorm earlier than his bandmembers. There was no time to wait around for an elevator and risk having his friends catching up to him.

He was lucky that it was Jungkook to open the front door. Yugyeom thought they'd have a few minutes of privacy, but alas, their luck never lasted. Almost as soon as the kiss started, they were both pulled back.

Yugyeom pouted at Yoongi who was the one holding Jungkook by the neck, and he didn't need to give it much thought to know who had chased after him.

Having spent a long time being forced to submit to his hyungs, he managed to learn the feel of their grips. This is how Yugyeom recognized Jackson's hand holding the back of his neck. He was probably sent after Yugyeom knowing that Jackson was athletic enough to catch up almost immediately.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yoongi asked gruffly with his head tilted lazily to one side.

Yoongi let go of Jungkook, but Jackson didn't allow Yugyeom the same type of freedom. Yugyeom looked away from Yoongi's feline stare and Jungkook turned to face his hyung.

"Greeting my boyfriend?" Jungkook said. His statement sounded like a question rather than an answer, as if he was confused over what he did wrong. Yugyeom found it extremely adorable, but now wasn't the time to point it out. "I didn't think it was against the law," Jungkook finished off. 

"With a kiss?" questioned Yoongi. 

Jungkook frowned at him. "Yes with a kiss. What's so wrong about it? It's not like it was the first kiss we shared in front of you guys."

"That was before you reached the honeymoon stage," Jackson contributed. 

He finally let go of Yugyeom's neck and the latter rubbed at the sore spot with an annoyed expression. "What's the difference now?" he asked. 

"A kiss at the start of a relationship is fine, but a kiss at the start of the honeymoon stage is dangerous territory. It can lead to the loss of innocence and we don't want to accidentally witness it," Yoongi explained. 

"We don't want to see you fuck just because you prudes couldn't control yourself over a kiss," chimed in Namjoon who walked past them as he made his way to his room.

Jungkook rolled his eyes and Yugyeom slumped his shoulders. He didn't want to make things worse, but he wanted to tell them so bad that they weren't the prudes they thought they were.

"That's settled. Now, go to the corner Yugyeom. You ran away from us and Jinyoung told me I should punish you, and this is what you get," ranted Jackson as he pushed Yugyeom towards the living room and directed him to the closest corner. 

"You too Jungkook," said Yoongi. 

Jungkook groaned in agitation. "Why me? What did I do?!" 

Yoongi smiled and gave a lazy shrug. "Nothing. I just wanted to send you to a corner. Now go on, you don't want to let your boyfriend get lonely, do you?" he teased. 

With an agitated huff, Jungkook childishly stomped towards the living room where he sat in the opposite corner of Yugyeom. But hey, at least they could yell at each other across the room.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

"Lunch is ready!" announced Jinyoung from the kitchen door. 

Once again, all the members were spread out through the house. Seokjin, Jaebum, and Yoongi were in charge of making lunch, while Namjoon and Jinyoung sat off to the side and chatted away.  

BamBam, Jackson, Mark, and Youngjae were comfortably cuddling on the sofa watching Men on a Mission on Netflix. Taehyung and Jimin walked out of Jungkook's room with a tired Hoseok following after them. And finally, Jungkook and Yugyeom were, once again, cuddling on the inflatable mattress staring at their obnoxious hyungs breathing.

Everyone walked into the kitchen slowly, leaving the maknaes at the end. By the time they entered the kitchen, the table was already full so they filled their plates and sat at the kitchen window/counter.

Since the hyungs didn't want to be looking at the backs of their dongsaengs, they had to move the stools to the livingroom so they could sit facing the kitchen.  

Jungkook realized something in the middle of eating. The other guys could only see them from their torso up. He smiled to himself as his thoughts spiraled.

He made sure everybody was too preoccupied to pay them attention before he could set his plan into action. Gently, he let his hand rest on Yugyeom's thigh. 

The younger tensed at the sudden weight on his thigh and he stopped chewing in shock. When he turned to question his boyfriend, Jungkook wasn't even sparing him a glance.

"Jungkook-ah," whispered Yugyeom in attempt to gain his attention.

Jungkook turned to look at him with an innocent smile. "What do you mean?"

Yugyeom wasn't sure what Jungkook was up to, but he didn't move his hand any higher so the younger didn't think there was anything to worry about and went back to eating.

Boy was he wrong. Right as he swallowed the food, Jungkook slipped his hand higher and softly rubbed Yugyeom's crotch. He choked in surprise at the sudden touch, gaining the attention of the others.

"You okay?" Jaebum asked with a worried frown.

Yugyeom nodded before drinking some of his soda to soothe the itch in his throat. "I'm fine hyung," he rasped. "Some food went down the wrong hole," he explained.

"Don't rush through your food," Jinyoung scolded lightly.

Just like that, the maknaes went back to being ingored. Yugyeom glared at Jungkook who had yet to remove his hand.

"Try not to choke," Jungkook said with a smile. 

Yugyeom bit his lip and turned back to his food. He tried so hard to not concentrate on the hand that slipped past his jeans and rubbed him through his boxers, but as it (unsurprisngly) turns out, it's really hard to do.

°•°•°•°•°

"We'll wash the dishes hyungs," Yugyeom said once everyone was done eating and had filled the sink with their dirty dishes.

Everybody had dispersed around the house, leaving Jaebum and Jinyoung in the kitchen since they were the ones who always offered to wash the dishes.

Jinyoung frowned in suspicion, his gaze looking Yugyeom up and down. He didn't find anything weird thanks to the window covering him from his stomach down. 

Finally, Jaebum shrugged. "Knock yourselves out. I'm gonna take a nap." 

Jinyoung nodded slowly, his eyes still staring at Yugyeom. "I guess I'll go watch tv with Jin. Make sure you wash the dishes properly." With that, he walked out too. 

Wordlesssly, Yugyeom stacked both his and Jungkook's dirty dishes together, grabbed Jungkook's hand with his free hand, and pulled him into the kitchen. He put the plates on the table and closed the door. 

Thankfully, the sink out of view from the window that let them see into the livingroom and vice versa, so they wouldn't get spotted unless someone walked in. Knowing this, Yugyeom picked Jungkook up and sat him on the counter top next to the sink.

"You're a little shit, you know that," Yugyeom said said in a low tone.

Jungkook, being as shameless as ever, leaned down and nipped at his boyfriend's neck. "Of course," he answered softly. "But you love it. I can tell."

Yugyeom pouted before leaning in to steal a proper kiss. It quickly turned from something soft and passionate to rushed and messy. They were so close to starting something they knew they couldn't do in a house full of overprotective hyungs.

"Think we can get away with a handjob or two?" mumbled Yugyeom when they pulled away for air.

Jungkook looked behind Yugyeom, probably at the window and closed door. "It's risky, but I'm so in to try it," he said right before going in for another kiss.

°•°•°•°•°

**BTS Seokjin**

I fucking told you to not leave them alone not even for a second 

Now look! Taehyung can't stop babbling about accidentally seeing his best friend getting sucked off in the kitchen!

 **GOT7 Park** **Jinyoung**

Lol my bad I wanted to watch tv without babysitting

**BTS Seokjin**

Smh 

I can't wait for our trip to Jeju 

It's gonna be my official vacation and I'm not wasting my time on you fuckers 

**GOT7 Park Jinyoung**

Drama queen

Don't you have a mentally scarred Taehyung to take care of?

**BTS Seokjin**

(ಠ ∩ಠ)


	15. Chapter 15

"This hotel is really fucking nice," Jackson said appreciatingly as he looked around the building decor. 

"Don't curse," scolded Namjoon half-heartedly.

Jackson scoffed. "Don't be a hypocrite. I saw Amrican Hustle Life, I know you're just as much as a potty mouth as I am."

Both men stared each other in the eye, gaze not wavering even for a second thanks to their stubbornness. Then, Yoongi shoved his way between them thus interrupting their staring contest. 

"Knock it off, you're blocking the way to the front desk," Yoongi said. He waddled away with his heavy bags, leaving Jackson and Namjoon to stare after him.

They almost choked when they tried to stop themselves from laughing out loud at the sight of toilet paper sticking out of Yoongi's jeans. 

BamBam appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around both men's necks, pulling then much closer than one would be comfortable with. "Don't stop yourself from laughing! It's funny!" he exclaimed. "Show me how funny I am!"

"Wow, your ego is huge but it's not surprising at all," Jackson commented with a laugh.

"You're so dead when Yoongi finds out," Namjoon said through a grin. 

BamBam let go and shrugged. "Life was food while it lasted." He didn't say another word and rushed towards Youngjae and Jimin, the pair who were laughing so hard their bodies were flying around the lobby. 

Faintly, BamBam's voice echoed out; "I want to know what’s funny!"

Jungkook and Yugyeom, being the last to find their luggage at the airport, stepped into the hotel and looked at their hyungs scattered around the mostly empty lobby.

Jaebum and Yoongi walked away from the front desk with multiple key cards in hand. Automatically all 14 men formed a circle as if the resting bitch-faced members were magnets pulling them in. 

"Who's rooming with who?" Hoseok asked. "Because I want to room with Jiminie." 

Yoongi handed them a random key card. "Then take this and go unpack already."

Jimin and Hoseok screeched with joy and hugged each other tightly before grabbing their suitcases and running towards the elevator. 

"I'll share with Namjoon!" Jackson yelled immediately. 

Wordlessly, Yoongi also handed him a key card. 

"Do I even get a say on who I want to room with?" Namjoon asked with a pout. 

"No. Now scram," ordered Seokjin who pushed Namjoon away from the circle that just kept getting smaller.

With a heavy sigh, Namjoon followed after Jackson who was already running towards Jimin and Hoseok, both dancers patiently waiting for the elevator to arrive. 

Jinyoung breathed out deeply as he stared at the remaining members. "Great. Four down, ten to go."

In the end, Jungkook was surprised that him and Yugyeom were given a room to themselves. 

When Seokjin handed him the keycard, he winked at his dongsaeng. "Make sure to enjoy your honeymoon," he teased with a cheeky smile. 

Jungkook blushed and shoved him away. "Don't be nice hyung, it doesn't suit your personality," grumbled the maknae of BTS. 

"You brat! I'm the nicest person you'll ever meet!" 

"Shut up hyung, and lets go," said Yoongi as he pulled on his arm. 

"Did you hear him Yoongichi? He was rude to me," exclaimed Seokjin.

"Everyone is, now let's go. We have to get ready for lunch."

Yoongi dragged a complaining Seokjin away, leaving Jungkook and Yugyeom staring after them with amused grins. 

"Remember, you have two hours free. Don't be late for lunch," Jinyoung said sternly. 

The maknaes mocked a salute. "Sire yes sir!" 

Jinyoung laughed. "Idiots." And he too dragged away a distracted BamBam - his roommate for the vacation - towards the crowded elevators. 

The couple turned to look at each other. "Want to see if there's stairs we can take?" suggested Yugyeom. 

"Fuck yeah! Let's race each other to our room! Loser gets to bottom first!" 

"You're on!" 


	16. Chapter 16

Three days into their vacation, both bands gathered together at the beach to enjoy the sun. 

Seokjin, Mark, and Jackson were one one side of the valleyball net, the trio set in position to recieve the ball from the maknae team (made up of the members Jimin, Youngjae, and BamBam) who were winning the game by three points so far.

A few feet besides them were Taehyung and Hoseok crouched on the ground making a huge (and sort of ugly) sand castle. It was decorated with shells and seaweed and other things that made it look messy.

Near Taehyung and Hoseok, under a big purple umbrella settled on beach chairs were Yoongi and Namjoon. Yoongi was dead asleep with his ugly bucket hat covering his eyes from any sort of sunlight, and Namjoon had his shades on as he listened to music through his earphones and sang softly to the words. 

Then, in constrast to those two, Jinyoung and Jaebum were tanning off to the side of the volleyball court on their own chairs while wearing their expensive shades.

Finally, in between the GOT7 vocals and BTS rappers, was Yugyeom and Jungkook under a rented blue umbrella, comfortably laying on a towel since the hyungs had stolen their chairs. 

The atmosphere was nice, the breeze fresh, and the noise was brought to a minimum some time ago (surprisingly) despite an intense volleyball competition going on. It would have been a perfect day if Jungkook hadn't found out that he wouldn't be able to fly back to Korea with Yugyeom. 

"Namjoonie-hyung said we're gonna be staying here for another week because we have a schedule to complete," Jungkook told his boyfriend who was dozing off with his head on Jungkook's thighs. 

Yugyeom peeked an eye open and almost sighed at the sad expression Jungkook had. "Don't get bummed out," he said sitting up and sitting next to the older male. "We'll be able to text and facetime just like always."

Jungkook pouted dramatically and wiggled around in a mini tantrum that Yugyeom tamed by pinching Jungkook's side.

"I wanted to fly back with you," Jungkook ended up saying once he was calm again.

Yugyeom smiled and leaned in to place an innocent kiss on Jungkook's mouth. He tried pulling away after a few seconds but Jungkook refused to end it there; he grabbed the back of Yugyeom's neck and continue kissing him. 

"Let's go on a date tonight," Yugyeom mumbled when they pulled away to breathe. 

Jungkook grinned. "Okay." 

Yugyeom got comfortable with his head on Jungkook's lap once again. He put on his sunglasses and closed his eyes. "Okay. Our date's gonna be great so don't make that sad face. It makes me sad to see you so disappointed."

Jungkook pinched Yugyeom's nipple in retaliation making the younger flinch and roll away.

"Stop being cheesy," Jungkook said. 

"I'll think about it, love of my life," replied Yugyeom with a wink. It made Jungkook laugh and for that Yugyeom was thankful. It always made him feel nice to see his lover happy. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

"So, has your cherry been popped yet?" 

Yugyeom's once peaceful lunch took a painful turn as he started choking on his food from the sudden shock of the question.

He turned to glare at the person asking him such a thing, but the annoyance drained out of his system at the sight of Jaebum taking Jungkook's empty spot next to Yugyeom. 

"I didn't expect you to be this dirty, hyung," Yugyeom said once he swallowed down his food. 

Jaebum laughed a little, and it was his turn to be shocked. "I'm not dirty," he defended. "It wasn't even my question. Jinyoung sent me to ask you that because he was too embarrassed to ask about your sex life, but he was also curious." Jaebum looked the GOT7 maknae up and down. "If it even exists." 

Yugyeom rolled his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you trying to diss me or something?" 

Jaebum settled on his stomach and stared off at the sea, so Yugyeom did the same while also continuing to eat his meal. Yugyeom's gaze unconsciously landed on Jungkook who was playing soccer with Jimin, Youngjae, and Hoseok.

"No, not really. I just think you and Jungkook are too shy for your own good. Remember when we went to that waterpark and you couldn't look each other in the eye the whole time we were there," recalled Jaebum with a fond smile. 

Yugyeom laughed and shoved his hyung as much as he could.

"It was the first time we went out together with you guys knowing we were dating, give us a break," the maknae whined childishly. "We didn't know how to act," he finished, a natural pout set on his face.

Jaebum laughed, eyes crinkled and teeth showing, and he closed his eyes as he laid his head on his crossed arms.

Silence. Yugyeom smiled unconsciously as his gaze, once again, followed Jungkook. The BTS maknae was laughing as he watched Jimin try to kick the soccer ball, only to miss and fall on his butt. Yugyeom thought his boyfriend was cute, and his heart felt full with pure love and adoration.

"We haven't gone all the way because we're trying to make it romantic," Yugyeom mumbled shyly after minutes of peace. "We don't want it to just be impulsive sex. We want it to mean something, to remember it."

Jaebum shifted so he was resting on his side with his palm holding his head up, and he looked at his dongsaeng with a teasing smile. "How cute. Got anything planned out yet? I can't help because I haven't been on a date in years, but I'm sure Jinyoung and Seokjin will be happy to assist."

Yugyeom's eyes widened and he quickly rejected the idea. "I don't want to spend time alone with them," he quickly explained. "I've had the safe sex talk a total of 4 times since I entered high school and I'm sure they'll tell me a 5th one and make it even more embarrassing!" 

Jaebum shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe they'll give you useful tips." 

The tall dancer made a disgruntled face. "I won't take the chance with them."

"You should learn to trust your hyungs more," suggested the leader. His advice only earned a scoff from the younger man. 

"I trust hyungs, it's just that Seokjin and Jinyoung make me more cautious-" 

"What do you mean we make you more cautious?!" Seokjin retorded as he suddenly sat down next to Yugyeom. 

The younger freaked out and turned to him, then a set of hands squeezed at his shoulders and he saw Jinyoung's face peek into his eyesight.

"Do you have complains about us, maknae?" asked Jinyoung in an omnious tone. 

Yugyeom belatedly shook his head and it only made Seokjin gasp in offense. "I think he does," he said to Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung clicked his tongue disappointingly. “I don’t know where I went wrong in raising him.”

”You didn’t raise me hyung,” Yugyeom said with a cutely hesitant smile that made Jaebum grin fondly as he watched the scene unfold. 

Jinyoung faced Seokjin and sighed in devastation. “His rebellious phase hurts me so much.”

"It wasn't easy for me either," reaponded Seokjin with a shake of his head. "Don't worry. We can only go up from here."

"Why are you here," Yugyeom asked at last. 

Jinyoung shrugged after sitting down next to Seokjin so he could see Yugyeom’s face as they continued the conversation. “Jaebum was taking too long to get a simple answer, so we came to check out what you were talking about.” 

Yugyeom smiled as innocently as he could muster. “Jaebum-hyung and I were talking shit about you two because you’re annoying.” 

“So, does that mean we’re too annoying to help you plan out the date before your special night together?” 

Yugyeom pursed his lips and stared curiously at both Jin’s who had an innocent smile on their faces. 

“I mean...if you guys can guarantee a perfect date, then yeah I’ll bear your presence a little longer.” 

“Great!” Jinyoung clapped his hands together and turned to Seokjin. “Take out the notes.”

”Notes? For a date?” questioned the maknae. He frowned when he saw Seokjin take out what seemed like a palm sized notebook and a mini pen from his swimming trunk’s pocket. 

“We walked around earlier and asked around for the best dating spots. Thank you, and you’re welcome. Now, here’s what we gathered so far.” 

And just like that, the two people who were once strict on the maknaes, let loose and helped plan a special day for the young couple. Jaebum ended up falling asleep next to them as he listened to the ideas. It was fine though, he trusted the other two to know what they’re doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! I dont know how to write out the next part but I’ll try my best!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you didn’t, then just click out of here and find something you like.  
> I really really really really don’t like it when people plain out tell me my work is frustrating for them because it only makes me want to delete it, even if the comment shouldn’t be taken too seriously. I’m not saying somebody said it to me on this platform (at least not from what I can remember) but I’ve heard it from other places and I rather not let it happen on here too. It’s hard for me to continue writing and sharing my works, only to get negative ‘feedback’ that isn’t really feedback.  
> Anyway, I’m done and sorry for ranting. And please, keep what I said in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> And in case you were interested (which you probably weren't), here's my [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deeply-obsessed) I mostly reblog a bunch of stuff like fanfiction and fanart.


End file.
